Ratchet's Story The Science Of Love
by AutobotV
Summary: We all know what Wheeljack went through to find his happy ending but what was it like for Ratchet? This is his story from The Science of Love! Warning, Spoilers! I recomend you read the Science of Love before reading this fic! Rated M for a good reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Ratchet's Story The Science Of Love By AutobotV**

_You all know Wheeljack's story from the Science of Love but what was it like from Ratchet's point of view? WARNING! Do not read if you have not yet read The Science Of Love! Spoilers!_

* * *

_Cybertron 9 Million Years ago_

Ratchet grumbled as he finished repairing his friend, a young but knowledgeable mechanic engineer known as Wheeljack. He was sitting in his office minding his own business when all of a sudden he heard a loud explosion from the workshop down the corridor of the research centre he worked in. For a moment he thought that the rumoured Decepticons had finally began their attack on the peaceful Cybertronians but when he arrived at the scene of the crime he was both in shock and angered. Wheeljack was in the middle of his own research, studying a power-source when it blew up in his face. Parts of his body had been badly damaged and Ratchet remembered how angry he was when he had to order in new parts for the mechanic. After what seemed like hours Wheeljack was as good as new, with a few new parts and a healthy supply of Energon. Ratchet gave the mechanic a, friendly, slap to the head.

'Next time you plan to blow yourself up, do it when I'm not on duty!' sighed the medic.

'Heh, sorry Ratchet. But I was just trying to understand the basic electronic power that courses through the carbon power conducters which...'

'Yeah, yeah, I get it. Go on now back to work.' snickered Ratchet.

Wheeljack had a habit of getting to deep into his work he would just ramble on about it until Ratchet's audios burned out. Alot of the mechanics and scientist who worked with them said he was rather cute when he got excited with his work, which Ratchet didn't deny. He too thought the mechanic was rather adorable when he got a little energetic with his work. He was a tad bit shorter than him and a little younger to boot. Even half the time he kept his face hidden Ratchet still thought that Wheeljack looked cute, very cute. Wheeljack hopped off the table and, since he wasn't wearing his mask, smiled at the medic.

'Thanks Ratchet. Don't know where I'd be without you!'

Then the mechanic ran out the med bay leaving the medic all alone. Ratchet sighed as he began to pack away his tools and threw all the scrap metal he ripped off of Wheeljack to be sent to the smelting pools. However Ratchet suddenly surprised himself when he picked up a damaged bolt he had pulled of Wheeljack before replacing it. He stared at it for a while before sending the scrap metal away and taking a seat on his desk, still staring at the small piece of metal. He didn't know how long he had been like this. For at least a few thousand cycles he had worked with the mechanic and regarded him as a close friend, always looking out for him. As time passed he began to feel strange around the mechanic and thought he was sick or something, but he wasn't sick yet in a way he was. Wheeljack had become a big part of his life and he admitted he was very scared when he had to pull him out of the damaged lab. The medic slumped in his chair and sighed, gazing at the ceiling above him.

'How did I fall for you Wheeljack?' he sighed.

* * *

_Earth Present Day_

Ratchet snarled as he booted Sideswipe from his med bay after waking up to find him messing with his tools. Apparently the sneacky Autobot was dared by his brother, Sunstreaker, who was hiding round the corner while his brother suffered the fury of the medic's wrath.

'I told you time and time again! DON'T COME INTO MY MED BAY UNLESS YOU HAVE A GOOD REASON TO!' yelled the medic.

Sideswipe yelped and ran off, screaming that he was sorry with Sunstreaker following. Ratchet growled as he walked back into his med bay to sort out the tools the young Autobot had messed up. Thankfully he didn't mess them up a lot since he was rather loud while moving them about. Ratchet slumped on his chair after he had finished and groaned in frustration. Ever since he joined the Autobots at the start of the war he didn't expect he'd be suffering at the childish pranks of the younger members of the team. However he did rather enjoy watching them ran away in fear after he gave them a good telling off, he was now feared by the younger Autobots when he went into his fits of rage. Ratchet snickered to himself when he heard a knock on the door. Looking up he was rather, pleasantly, surprised to see Wheeljack standing there his left arm badly damaged and limp and his chest compartment wide open, the metal armour hanging off. Wheeljack had also joined the Autobots and became their Chief Mechanic Engineer, instantly rising into ranks after a number of his inventions aided in the Autobot cause. He was also famous for making big and loud explosions during his test runs on his latest inventions. Out of all the Autobots, Wheeljack always came in to see him for repairs when they weren't fighting the Decepticons. Wheeljack flushed a little red as he came in showing what remained off his arm to the medic.

'Sorry Ratchet, blew it off again.' he muttered.

'You just love to make my job harder don't ya?' sighed the medic.

'I try.' chuckled Wheeljack, with a nervous tone.

Ratchet shrugged and offered Wheeljack to lie down on his examining berth. Ratchet didn't really mind when Wheeljack came to visit him. Truthfully he was very fond of him, loved him to be exact. For as long as the medic could remember he had been in love with the mechanic for the past 9 million years but never built the courage up to tell him. Wheeljack remained obliviously to the fact that the medic had fallen for him, hard. Ratchet would try to find ways to tell him, express how he felt but because of the war, his work and the fact that Wheeljack was busy with his work half the time it made it rather hard for the medic to tell Wheeljack how he felt. So he remained silent, waiting for the right moment, which was taking longer than Ratchet had anticipated. As he began to repair the mechanic he noticed that Wheeljack suddenly gasped when he touched one of his circuits. He looked at him a little confused.

'You alright?' he asked.

Wheeljack nodded.

'Y-yeah, that just felt a little strange.' chuckled the mechanic.

Ratchet shrugged and began his repairs, noticing that every time he touched a sensitive circuit or his SHU the mechanic would suddenly flinch. It was a little strange but Ratchet shrugged it off as he finished his repairs and stood back to allow Wheeljack to sit up.

'You're as good as new Wheeljack again, just try not to-'

Before Ratchet could finish he was horrified to watch as Wheeljack suddenly fell to the floor when he tried to get off the examining berth. He ran over and helped him up, the mechanic's face bright red and his body temperature unusually warm.

'What's wrong? Are you alright?' he cried.

Wheeljack was a little dazed for a moment before jumping out of Ratchet's hold and trying to leave the room without falling over. He accidentally knocked over a pile of data-pads that tumbled all over the floor, making Ratchet grumble as he walked over to gather them up. Wheeljack looked at the contents of them and noticed some blue-prints.

'You...er...you working on something?' he almost squeaked.

Ratchet nodded as he placed all the data pads back on the shelf. Before he could say anything else, the mechanic suddenly rushed out the med bay, leaving Ratchet alone and a little confused. Trying not to let it bug him he returned to studying his blue-prints of a little project he had been working on. He didn't know how or why but one day the idea of an Energon Booster came to his mind. He had already spoken to Optimus and Prowl about it and they were rather curious to see the plans. Optimus also added that he believed that the medic had been spending too much time with Wheeljack seeing that he came up with the idea to build it in the first place. Ratchet thought that it was about time he tried to invent something on his own without Wheeljack assisting. As he scanned through the blue prints, Jazz suddenly jumped in the room.

'Hey Ratchet, Prime and Prowl are ready for ya man!' he informed.

Ratchet jumped up a little surprised.

'Already?' he muttered.

Jazz nodded and Ratchet responded by gathering his blue prints and following the Porsche to Prime's office. As they walked down the corridor Jazz began to playfully tease the medic.

'I noticed Wheeljack popped in for a visit! Anything happen?' he snickered.

Ratchet growled and glared at Jazz, who just chuckled. Jazz was the only other Autobot who knew about Ratchet having a crush on the mechanic and had a habit of trying to set them up or arrange the perfect moment for Ratchet to express his feelings. Jazz promised not to tell anyone but that only made the medic worry even more, he had a habit of messing things up. As they entered Prime's office, Jazz zoomed in front of the medic to sit next to Prowl, who was also waiting for the medic to present his Energon Booster plan. Ratchet wasn't nervous and didn't show anything fear as he explained to Optimus and Prowl how his invention worked.

'...so you see, one Energon cube could have the effects of five Energon cubes, making our rations last longer and that we no longer have to draw small amounts of energy from the Earth.' explained Ratchet, as Prime looked over the Data pads.

Optimus looked impressed as was Prowl but the second-in-command suddenly thought of something.

'What if the Decepticons get wind of this? They'll try and steal the plans or use Laserbeak to spy on us!' he muttered.

Optimus nodded in agreement. Laserbeak had his ways of getting into the base undetected and if he found out about it, the rest of the Decepticons would find out about it and then all hell would break loose. Ratchet suddenly felt a sinking feeling when he saw that Prime was deeply concerned with the secrecy of the project. Jazz suddenly spoke.

'We could keep it a secret, a need-to-know thing if ya get my drift!' he suggested.

'I was thinking that myself but Ratchet isn't a qualified inventor, he will need assistance if we are to build this.' added Prowl.

Ratchet stepped in.

'I am aware of this Prowl, that's why I'm planning on asking Perceptor with the construction of the-'

'Why not get Wheeljack to help?' suggested Prime, all of a sudden.

Ratchet tried to flush red at the very thought of Wheeljack helping him in secrecy. He was planning on asking Perceptor for help and didn't think twice about the mechanic. Before he could explain why he thought the scientist was a better choice, Jazz suddenly joined in.

'Yeah, he's a great choice! Besides Percy has his hands full!'

Ratchet made a small growl and ushered Jazz to come over so he could talk to him privately. Jazz just snickered as he walked over into the corner with Ratchet.

'Excuse me Optimus.' he said before whispering to the Porsche.

'What the Slag do you think you're up to?' he snapped.

'C'mon man! This is perfect, you and Wheeljack working in privacy where no one could disturb you! You're bound to get him to fall for you, all you gotta do is play it cool and then maybe nudge, nudge, wink, wink!'

Ratchet glared at him on the last part but he had a good point. In fact it was rather a good plan, working with Wheeljack alone. Like he tried to do when they built the Dinobots but some of the other Autobots had to help out. It was a perfect oppertunity and Ratchet calculated that it would take a good few Earth months before the Energon Booster was finished. A perfect amount of time for him to bond with Wheeljack.

'Alright fine...but don't get any ideas.' he warned.

Ratchet stood up to see Optimus and Prowl, still reading the blue prints, they were both keen on it's construction. Prime looked over as Ratchet gave his decision.

'I'll work with Wheeljack in his workshop. He and I will be the only ones authorized to enter and the door will remained locked whether we're in or out.'

Optimus nodded.

'Then we are agreed. The only ones allowed to know about this are Prowl, Jazz, Myself and you. Along with Wheeljack of course.'

As Optimus made the pipe for Wheeljack to report to his office Ratchet tried to stop feeling so giddy. He was now very excited with working alone with Wheeljack.

* * *

Ratchet was pleasantly surprised when Wheeljack agreed to helping him. He didn't mind allowing the medic to use his Workshop for the Energon Booster, making the medic feel even more giddy inside. As he collected the materials he needed a group of curious Autobots followed him right up to the Workshop entrance. After Ratchet shooed them away he entered to see Wheeljack chuckling, who saw the medic frighten them away.

'Well I have to keep up my apperances y'know!' he snickered.

'Being the base Bully you mean?' replied Wheeljack.

Ratchet shrugged as he picked up some long and heavy sheets of metal, making his way over to the other side of the workshop.

'Well yes and no.' he muttered, walking past the mechanic who was looking at his blue prints.

Wheeljack suddenly asked a question and Ratchet reacted by spinning round to face him, forgetting what he was holding. He smacked Wheeljack round the face causing the mechanic to fall over. Ratchet dropped the metal and ran over to help him up, the medic had a habit of forgetting his surroundings sometimes.

'Wheeljack are you okay? he asked.

Wheeljack shook his head, trying to get his circuits back in order before looking up to face the medic.

'I'm f-fine...I think...my face feels funny.' he replied.

Ratchet frowned, he had managed to crack Wheeljack's mask right down the middle. The mechanic looked into a reflective panel, noticing the damage.

'Shoot.' he muttered.

One of Ratchet's concerns was the he might of damaged Wheeljack's face underneath and so he brought his hand sup to remove the mask. Wheeljack noticed and jumped in surprise.

'W-what are you doing?' he yelped.

'It's OK I can fix your face-guard right here, right now. I wanna see if I damaged your face or not, it was a pretty hard hit to the head.'

Ratchet gently pulled the mask away to revel Wheeljack's hidden face. There didn't seem to be any damage but Ratchet had to be sure, he was trained to check for hidden damage. He smirked as Wheeljack flinched after his mask was removed.

'Nothing to be embarresed about Wheelkack! Now hold still.'

Ratchet then brought his hands up to the mechanic's face and gently held in place as he checked for damage. Ratchet sighed as he felt the warm, metallic skin under his fingers. He had dreamed of caressing the mechanic's face, even though it was made of metal it was so soft and gentle. He gentle forced Wheeljack to look to the left and then to the right, satisfied there was no damage. Ratchet leaned in a little closer to inspect but saw nothing, however he was suddenly tempted to kiss the mechanic, he was so close. Was this what Jazz called, a perfect moment? However Wheeljack appeared to be nervous so he pulled away and grabbed the broken mask.

'I can fix this now if you want!' he said with a smile.

The medic was suddenly concerned to find that Wheeljack was very still, not moving. Ratchet's sensors were telling him that his Spark was pulsing at an abnormal rate again and he grabbed his shoulders, giving him a small shake.

'Are you OK Wheeljack?' he asked.

Wheeljack suddenly looked up, his mouth forming an uneasy grin.

'I'm fine...I just overworked my circuits there for a second!' he replied.

Ratchet smirked and he walked off to repair the mask while asking Wheeljack to start on the main body of the Energon Booster. He sighed as he began the repair job on the damaged mask. He was there, it was all so perfect, why couldn't he tell him? Ratchet was seriously beginning to wonder if he was ever going to tell the mechanic how he felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet's Story TSOL Part 2

The project had gone really well for Ratchet, building his Energon Booster and all, but what really pleased the medic was that he was working in close contact with the mechanic, Wheeljack. For as long as he could remeber he had loved the adorable mecahnic but never had the harddrive to tell him how he felt and always tried to find a good excuse as to why he couldn't tell him.Mainly because Wheeljack was so wrapped up in his work and Ratchet was always busy repairing Autobots. Jazz, the only Autobot who knew abot the medic's crush, had told him that this was the perfect oppertunity to tell him but Ratchet was alittle afarid of rejection. They had been friends for eons and Ratchet wasn't too sure on risking that. As they were finishing the outer body of the Booster Wheeljack suddenly called Ratchet over, compalining that he couldn't understand what the medic had written on the blueprints.

'What are you trying to figure out?' he asked, standing right behind the mechanic who was sitting at his desk.

'I'm trying to figure out where to put Power Board Delta but your handwriting is so messy I can't tell which switch board is which!' moaned Wheeljack.

Ratchet chuckled to himself, he was rather messy with his handwriting. he leaned over the mechanic till his back was right up against the medic's chest so he coulds point out what was what. as he explained to Wheeljack he tried not to moan out as he felt the warmth coming off the mechnic's back. He had the urge to suddenly hug the mechanic but that would just totally freak him out, that was the last thing he wanted. so he just consentrated on informing Wheeljack what was what, his head resting on the mechanic's shoulder. He suddenly noticed that Wheeljack had a funny look in his optics.

'Are you OK Wheeljack?' he asked in concern.

Wheeljack spun round slighlt and tried to remain calm for some reason.

'I'm fine...really!'

Ratchet chuckled, maybe it was time for a break. After offering Wheeljack a chance to strecth his legs a sudden thought popped into his head as he locked the work shop door. Jazz was always telling him to invite Wheeljack on a break with him since Wheeljack had a habit of spending his break times in his quarters. Wheeljack wasn't a anti-socialise but rather he wasn't very good at socializing, back in the day he rarely went out and spent hlaf his time in his lab. ratchet decided to take the chance and grabbed Wheeljack's arm, making the mecahnic look at him in confusion.

'Why don't we grab an Energon cube together?' he suggested, trying not to make it sound like a pick-up line.

As he dragged the mechanic to the Energon store rooms, Wheeljack began to act nervous and embarresed as Ratchet kept a firm grip on his arms, stutering like crazy. Ratchet smirked to himself, Wheeljack also had a nasty habit of being too cute sometimes. Not that he was complaining as he dragged the panicking Autobot down the corridors until he finally freed himself.

'I-I can walk by myself!' he stammered as he took the lead, turning left.

Ratchet tried not to laugh out as he heard a thud and the clatter and smashing of props from the utensil store. After informing the mechanic it was the other way he apperaed again, fuming red.

'I knew that!' he said quickly.

When they finally arrvied Ratchet was a little suprised to find the break room empty, which was a little strange, and began to wonder if Jazz had something to do with this. Walking over to a shelf as he looked for a good set of energon cubes.

'Wonder where everyone is?' muttered Wheeljack, taking a seat.

'Probaley trying to beat the Dinobots at American Football.' snickered Ratchet.

After he found a good set of cubes he brought them over to Wheeljack, who was sitting down. Ratchet saw that his face was forming a smirk from behind he recently fixed mask.

'They'll never beat them. I built them to be tough!'

'Y'mean we built them.' corrected the medic.

Wheeljack shrugged and chuckled. Ratchet knew that Wheeljack was always rather proud of inventions even if others thought they were disatorous. He loved each and everyone of them like a parent loved their child and got quite upset when it blew up. Wheeljack then looked at Ratchet playfully, the medic trying not to blush.

'True but who came up with the idea in the first place!?' argued the mechanic.

Ratchet decided to make a come back ath the confident mechanic with a cheeky grin.

'If I wasn't there Wheeljack we'd be scraping those Dinobots off the wall!'

Wheeljack suddenly looked dumfounded. He didn't particulary like it when the Autobots teased him about his inventions blowing up in his face but Ratchet couldn't resist teasing him. Wheeljack got really adorable when he was mad and flustered.

'Not all of my inventions explode y'know, Most of them are perfect and they give aid to the Autobot cause!'

Ratchet still couldn't resist teasing the mechanic.

'Oh really? Name one.'

Wheeljack began to fluster as he named a few of his past inventions in which Ratchet made a come back for everyone. As Wheeljack tried to think of something esle he hadn't brought up Ratchet snickered and that got the mechanic mad.

'It's not funny!' he wailed, pushing Ratchet in the shoulder.

Ratchet stepped back from the shove and hit the shelf, unaware of the danger above him. Ratchet couldn't stop chuckling as Wheeljack walked over to him in a huff.

'I'm sorry Wheeljack; I didn't mean to upset you.' chuckled ratchet.

Wheeljack didn't seem to find it funny.

'Then why are you still laughing? In fact if you're so sure of yourself that I can't build anything right why are you letting me help you?' he snapped.

Ratchet stopped laughing, realizing he went a little too far. Wheeljack was a little sensivtive in some areas of his work and the medic didn't mean to take it this far. he placed his hands on the mechnics shoulders and smiled, gently.

'Whoa, whoa, I'm sorry Wheeljack. Didn't mean to get you upset.'

Wheeljack looked at him and stared him in the optic to see if he was sincere. He knew that the medic was teasing but it could get annoying sometimes. Ratchet smirked when Wheeljack nudged him, causing him to knock into the shelf again.

'Y'know Ratchet, sometimes you can be a...'

Ratchet didn't hear the rest, he suddenly felt a painful blow to the head, his optics dimming, losing his balence and his logic circuits scrambled. The last thing he heard was a yelp from Wheeljack.

* * *

Ratchet flickered his optics opened and groaned from the pain from his head. Whatever hit him it was hard and heavy and it hurt like slag. He found himself lying down looking at the rusty ceiling of his department, he presumed someone had dragged him to the med bay after he blacked out and left him alone. Ratchet sighed, he must of looked like a right idiot in front of Wheeljack. He yawned and thought this was a good time for a nap, everyone knew that he should be left alone when he was sleeping anyway. He yawned again and rolled over...to find himself staring into another set of blue optics. Ratchet yelped and sat up in shock, what he saw before him made him flush bright red and his Spark pulse very fast. Wheeljack was lying right next to him, his mask was gone and he was just staring at Ratchet with large and almost innocent optics. His hand was brought up to his face so his finger was resting on the tip of his lips and his legs were curled up near his chest, his cheeks slightly flushed. Ratchet was in awe, his jaw dropping and his Spark pulsing at a new record to find a rather cute, innocent like but very seductive Wheeljack lying right next to him, gazing at him with those beautifil optics. He tried to shake himself loose from these perverted thoughts and tried to act professional but so far he could only think about doing the mechanic.

'W-Wheeljack, what are you doing here?'

Wheeljack said nothing but looked at Ratchet playfully, his cheeks still a little red.

'Ratchet...what do you think of me?' he almost purred.

Ratchet flushed red again.

'W-w-what!' he wailed, gasping when Wheeljack suddenly pounced on him and starddled his hips, looking up at him with am adorable face and sweet pure optics.

'Do you like me?' asked Wheeljack as he wrapped his arms round Ratchet's neck.

Ratchet was trying not to give into his urges but with this adorable,sexy Wheeljack it was almost impossible. He finally gave in when Wheeljack purred into his audio's.

'I think you're cute.' he moaned as he arms wrapped round the mechanic's back.

Wheeljack still looked at him and made a cute little grin.

'What to you feel about me? Do you like me?' he asked again, his face so close, his lips so tempting.

Ratchet flushed as he tried to relax under the mechanic's waist.

'I...really like you...' he murmered, trying to bring their faces closer together.

He suceeded and managed to close the gap between their lips and the medic let out a long and deep moan as he ravashied the mechanic's mouth. It was so sweet like yet husky as he tasted motor oil and traces of sweet energon as the kiss deepened. His glossa probed deep and he was trying not to blush or get tempted to throw the mechanic down when Wheeljack started making small whines and whimperes as his moth was ravished. The medic stroked his hips and thighs and that made the mechanic sqeak in pleasure, breaking away from the kiss and slumping down on his back. He pulled Ratchet so he was right above him, gazing up at him with cute little optics, his cheeks still flustered. He was pure sex at the moment and Ratchet wasn't complaining.

'You are too cute.' he murmered as he dove in for another kiss.

To his suprise Wheeljack stopped him from going any futher and suddenly glared at him, much to the medic's confusion. One moment he was begging for it and the next thing was he suddenly didn't want it.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

Then to his confusion and horror Wheeljack began to yell at him...using Prowl's voice.

'Get up Ratchet! This is a disgrace, even for you!'

Ratchet suddenly felt a pain to his chest and the adorable Wheeljack dissapereared. Switcing on one of his optics he found himself lying sprawled across the floor. Looking up he saw Prowl glaring at him and in the corner of the room Optimus was standing there with Wheeljack, the mech looking like he was embarresed by something and his mask, broken once again. After trying to figure out what had happened he suddenly tried to to cry out, the adorable, sexy and delicious looking Wheeljack was nothing more than a figment of his imagination. He sighed as he sat up and looked around the room.

'What happened?' he demanded.

Prowl bent down to help him up.

'You got hit on the head and blacked out.' replied the police car.

Ratchet looked at the floor to find a box filled with Energon on the floor, the contents scattered. It slowly came back to him, it smacked him on the head and he fell forward...smacking into Wheeljack. He nervously glanced over at the mecahnic and saw the damaged mask in his hands.

'Did I do that?' he murmered.

Wheeljack nodded and that made the medic feel stupid. He grumbled as he looked around, noticing that some of the boxes were not even sitting on the shelfs correctly. Aftere demanding who stacked the shelfs with Energon Carriers he wasn't too suprised to find out that Optimus had assigned the twins to the task. As he began to think up nasty and evil thoughts of what he would do to the twins when he found them, his thinking was interuppted when Wheeljack grabbed his arm to lead him away from the mess and back to the workshop. Ratchet didn't blush but he felt his insides heating up from the mecahnic's touch. He was, however, a little concerned what had happened to Wheeljack whislt he was out. Did he get knocked out too? Or was he awake? Apprently everyone had told Ratchet that he was awful to sleep with becuase he always talked in his sleep. Wheeljack didn't hear anything stupid did he?

'I didn't do anything...stupid, did I?' he asked in what sounded like a whisper.

Wheeljack shook his head.

'Oh no, no. N-nothing stupid.'

Ratchet sighed with relief and suddenly got tempted to place an arm round the mechanic's shoulder, which he somehow did. Wheeljack didn't seem to mind as he supported the tired mech back to the workshop, with Ratchet promising that he would repair the mask again. As they got nearer the workshop, Ratchet was a little reluctant to let go but a little suprised when Wheeljack handed him the key.

'I gotta go see someone! Don't worry, I'll be right back!'

Ratchet shrugged as Wheeljack ran off and he entered the workshop, locking the door behind him. He decided to fix Wheeljack's mask first since Wheeljack never worked without it. He sat at a desk and began to work, it wasn't too bad, he just needed to weld it back together again. As he began to work he started to wonder how he would get that perfect moment with Wheeljack. He wasn't too keen on asking Jazz but right after that dream he was a little desprete. It was the first time he ever had a dream like that and all Ratchet could think about was the innocent yet seductive face gazing up at him with flushed cheeks. Ratchet made a sudden groan when his Spark made a sudden jolt of energy within his SHU and stroked his chest. He placed the mask down and looked over at the door.

'He won't be back for a while...' he murmered as he opened his chest compartment.

He gazed down at his SHU and saw the Spark within, pulsing brightly, waiting for some excitment. Ratchet made another groan when he slipped one of his fingers inside the Spark Chamber and slowly stroked the ball of energy within it. Everytime he touched it, it sent small but powerful jolts throughout his body, that were both painful but very pleasing to his body. He began to picture Wheeljack, lying in front of him and allowing the medic to do whatever he wanted to do to him as he entered his whole hand into the the Spark Chamber. He gasped and moaned as he continued to send powerful volts of energy around his body whilst thinking of the beautiful mecahnic, screaming out his name. Ratchet clutched the table as he stroked the ball of energy harder and stronger. He always did this sort of thing once in a while in his private time, it made the pain more bearable. Back right before the war he never built up the courage to ask the mechanic out, instead he dated other mechs and, to his shame, bonded with them whislt thinking of the mechanic. He got dumped a few times when he atcully cried out his name during a bonding session with another mech, who would sit up and demanded who Wheeljack was. Over time and during the war he began to have private sessions so no one would disturb him. He shocked and disgraced himself once when he had to watch over Wheeljack whilst he was recovering from a battle. He rembered how he laid on the berth, sleeping and trying to get a good recharge, his face so sweet to look at and his body so tempting to touch. Ratchet found himself crying after he touched his Spark whislt staring at him, thinking about him, if he could ever love him back. Wheeljack probaley never would, he was always interested with his work. Come to think about it Wheeljack had a really poor social life right before the war, Ratchet only saw him during working hours. Did Wheeljack ever bond with someone? What was he like during them? Did he scream out and cry in pleasure with a flustered face? The very thoughts made the jolts of energy burn faster into his circutry in a twisted and painful joy. He had to cover his mouth when he suddenly clutched his Spark, the reaction sending an even more powerful surge on energy around his body. Ratchet removed his hand from the chamber and slumped on the desk, activating his cooling systems. He almost laughed at himself, wondering what Wheeljack would think of him if he saw him. Disgusted? His thinking was interuppted when he heard a knock at the door.

'Who is it?' he called out

'It's Wheeljack!' came a voice.

Ratchet gasped and quickly closed up his chest and earsed any evidence of what he had done whilst pushing a button to activate the electronic lock, calling out,

'Hang on.'

Ratchet looked away as Wheeljack entered and apllied the finishing touches to the mask. He looked up to see Wheeljack staring at him and waved the mask up.

'I fixed it!' he said with a grin.

Wheeljack suddenly had a nervous smile on his face, as if he was forcing to bear it. He suddenly turned away and began to mumble to himself. Ratchet ignored it and sighed as he looked at the mask. When and how was he going to tell the mechanic how he felt about him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Ratchet's Story TSOL Part 3**

Ratchet grumbled as Jazz led him into a small and private room, talking about some kind of master plan or something that involved him and Wheeljack. Whatever it was it meant trouble for the medic and the medic hated trouble, especially involving his love life. Jazz was trying to stop himself from laughing out loud but it was no good, he couldn't contain himself, this plan must be bad if he found it funny. Once he was quite sure that they were alone he began to talk about his wicked cool plan.

'OK Ratchet, my main man...how's it going with you and Wheeljack?'

Ratchet sighed.

'Well...so far I broke his mask twice and caused a bit of confusion with some paperwork. Nothing has even happened, we're still acting like we always do!'

Jazz frowned and gave Ratchet a pat on the back.

'What your problem is man, is that you hardly know what Wheeljack wants in a machine, what he likes, his past love life so to speak. I mean he must of dated once, he's got one of the cutest faces I ever did see...not that I'm gunnin for him or anything.' sniggered the Porsche.

Ratchet pondered on that, it was true. He had never known what Wheeljack was looking for in a mech and if Jazz did have a plan to get the information out of him then he was willing to give a try. Nothing in the past 9 million years worked anyway. Jazz continued.

'First off, we need to know how many relationships he's been in. Tomorrow Prowl is gonna give his famous security brief and halfway through, I'm gonna spice things up a bit so Wheeljack won't suspect anything...just one thing.'

'What?'

'How many mechs or femmes did you bond with?'

Ratchet's white face went bright red and he glared at Jazz with rage filled optics, Jazz stepping back a bit and raising his hands to calm him down.

'No man, I'm serious, how many?'

'What the slag has this got to do with your plan?' snapped the medic

'Just answer.'

Ratchet sighed.

'...9100.'

Jazz's jaw dropped as the medic reveled how much of a player he was but truthfully they were one night stands, Ratchet never had a long term relationship before but he was a pro at Spark bonding. He chuckled slightly as Jazz looked at him awe-strucked.

'Dam man, you're...well...forget it. Just try to act...y'know casual when you say it out loud!'

'What do you mean out loud!?'

Jazz didn't answer, he ran off waving goodbye and that he'll catch him tomorrow. Ratchet sighed as he walked back to the workshop, what the slag was Jazz up to?

* * *

Ratchet felt rather giddy as he clutched Wheeljack's hand, dragging him to Prowl's security brief. He wasn't looking forward to it but he wasn't looking forward to Jazz's plan either. It was supposed to help him with getting to understand Wheeljack a bit more but Ratchet had a very bad feeling about it all. After arriving Ratchet chuckled a little when he saw the depressed faces of the Autobots in the briefing room, Prowl really knew how to bore the living mainframe out of people, even Optimus couldn't stay on line during them and right now he didn't look too keen to be here. Everyone took their seats, Wheeljack sitting next to Jazz, who whispered something in his audio's before giving the medic a thumbs up.

'Oh Primus what are you up to?' muttered the medic as the brief began.

It wasn't a surprise when halfway through the brief everyone was about ready to fall back into recharge. Prowl just kept talking and talking and what he was saying was going through one audio and out the other. Thankfully Ratchet brought some notes to read and Prowl didn't seem to mind, however he was keeping an optic on everyone has he droned on and on. Optimus Prime was about ready to nod off as where Hound, Mirage and Tracks. The twins were bored out of their minds and Blaster looked like he was ready to play some loud music. Ratchet scanned the room and noticed Wheeljack, also trying to stay awake. Ratchet chuckled, he seemed to be in some sort of daze or something, his optics were flickering on and off. Ratchet looked down at his paper work and sighed. What was Wheeljack like in a Spark bond? Ratchet cursed himself when the question popped in his head, trying to rid himself of the dirty thoughts, but he couldn't help but wonder. Did he just lie down and take it or was he a rider...or maybe into...Ratchet smacked himself when another thought came to his mind and he began to think of that dream again. As he tried to ponder about it, the medic suddenly jumped.

'WHEELJACK!'

Rtachet jumped up as did everyone else at the sudden cry. Looking round the medic discovered that it was Prowl who had screamed and the reason was because Wheeljack had almost nodded off. As Prowl told the mechanic off, Ratchet smirked a bit as Wheeljack flushed red but Jazz suddenly spoke up, making Ratchet frown.

'You had everyone on the shut down Prowl!' muttered Jazz.

'When I want your opinion Jazz, I'll ask for it!' snarled Prowl.

'I'm just saying that this is so boring you'll probably put Megatron to sleep! C'mon guys when was the last time we all got together like this! Let's spice this brief up a bit!'

Prowl groaned and slumped in his chair.

'This isn't the right time Jazz!' he moaned.

Ratchet groaned, was this the great plan the Porcshe was talking about? Annoying Prowl at a security brief? Jazz was looking round the table, grinning at Ratchet and then his optics falling on Tracks. The medic made a small groan as Jazz put his plan into action.

'Hey Tracks! Wanna play "Answer My Question"?'

Tracks looked up, not amused, which didn't surprise Ratchet very much. He didn't like playing games in fear it would damage either his body or logic circuits, which Ratchet also thought wasn't much point he had done the job himself.

'What kind of barbaric game is that?' snapped Track's, clearly not interested.

'I made it up, you wanna play or not?' pouted the Porsche.

As Prowl snarled at Jazz, the Firebird smirked, thinking that annoying Prowl at his own brief would be fun. Ratchet was also a bit curious about this question Jazz was so keen to ask as Tracks agreed to play.

'Fine, what's your question?' snapped the Firebird.

Jazz grinned and had a sly expression on his face.

'How many girls did you Spark-Bond with before the war?'

Ratchet's jaw dropped, his face going red as was everyone else's. Prowl was completely outraged as his growling became roars of anger. This was it? His master plan was to make every one openly admit how many times they bonded with a femme or mech!?

'Dear Primus...' muttered Ratchet as Track's cried back at Jazz in fury.

'Wha-what kind of question is that!' snapped Tracks.

'Just asking how many…or are you an unbonded!?' sniggered Jazz

'I AM NOT AN UNBONDED!' cried Tracks, angered at the insult.

'So how many girls you Sparked with?' giggled Jazz.

Ratchet looked up and noticed that Track's had calmed down a little, everyone had their optics on him as he suddenly made a devilish grin.

'I'll answer if you tell me how many you Sparked with!'

'TRACKS!' snarled Prowl but the two Autobots were ignoring him. Ratchet tried to think of a way to convince Jazz to stop but he was already getting into it. Jazz gave the Firebird a cocky grin.

'7000!' he replied.

Track's smirked.

'Hah! I bonded with 7500 girls!' cried the Firebird with a triumphant grin.

Jazz flinched slightly at his defeat but that wasn't stopping him, to Ratchet's horror. He scanned the table until he saw Mirage who had just picked himself up from the floor.

'How about you Mirage?'

'Wha-what!' yelped the Race Car.

Prowl groaned and glared evilly at Jazz as did Ratchet.

'Jazz, I'm warning you…!' he snarled.

However this seemed to have interested the Autobots as Mirage gave his answer with a straight face, shocking Ratchet. He figured the Autobots would tell Jazz to grow up and get on with the brief. Then again this was better than listening to Prowl go on and on.

'I bonded with 5741 girls!' answered Mirage, not showing any interest at losing to Tracks or Jazz.

'Oh yeah! I bonded with 5742 girls!' snapped Hound.

'I bonded with 5861 girls!' yelled Blaster trying to get involved.

Rtachet tried not to chuckle as Prowl begged to Optimus Prime to put a stop to this, but no thanks to Ironhide, even their leader told them how many he bonded with after Ironhide reveled his. Then Bluestreak told every one about Prowl's bonding life, only to make the police car flush red, threatening to kill everyone. He looked back at his notes trying to look calm, maybe if he pulled this off he could find out how experience Wheeljack was in a bond. Finally he heard Jazz call out to him.

'Hey Doc bot! How about you?'

Ratchet looked up and noticed that Wheeljack was looking at him. Trying not to look like he cared and in his professional manner he answered.

'Well if it will shut you up for once Jazz, I bonded with 9100! Can we please get back to the brief, I got stuff to do!' grumbled the Medical Officer.

To Ratchet's joy, he noticed Wheeljack flushing when he gave his answer, meaning that he had indeed impressed him as well as every one else. Prowl how ever had grown tired and order Jazz to pack it all in.

'OK fine, just let me ask one more bot!'

Jazz began scanning the room and Ratchet knew he was going to pick Wheeljack, who didn't seem like he wanted to be picked. Jazz smirked as he looked over at him.

'Hey Wheeljack ol'buddy! How about you?'

Ratchet sat up as Wheeljack looked at every one, who were staring at him, waiting for an answer. His face was bright red and he was looking around in a panic, he didn't seem like he wanted to answer the question but Jazz wasn't giving up and Prowl even backed him up.

'Just answer him Wheeljack or he'll never shut up!' groaned Prowl.

Wheeljack gripped the table as he spoke, he was very nervous as he tried to get the words out.

'W-w-well, I-I-I m-m-must had…W-w-well I n-n-never…I-I-I haven't b-b-been out…I-I-I-I…'

'Oh will you just answer the question!' snapped Jazz.

Wheeljack gripped the table and looked down. He spoke in such a low tone everyone had to lean in to hear what he was saying. Ratchet leaned in wondering what the answer would be.

'I...haven't…really…bonded…with…anyone…b-before…' muttered the mechanic.

Ratchet's jaw dropped. Wheeljack was an Unbonded. He had never bonded before in his entire life. Ratchet would had been really giddy right now but for some strange reason that wasn't the thing that was bothering him. Jazz had just forced Wheeljack to revel the secret right in front of everyone in the room. He had just humiliated him right in front of everyone in the base.

'NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU STUPID MECH!' howled Ratchet.

Jazz raised his arms up in defence as Ratchet glared at him with angry optics. He too had just realized that he had embarrassed Wheeljack in front of everyone and tried to calm the angry medic down.

'How was I supposed to know he was an Unbonded!' cried Jazz.

'Stop advertising it man!' snapped Blaster.

To Ratchet's surprise everyone was suddenly mad at Jazz and soon the room was filled with angry Autobots, telling each other off. The medic frowned as he looked round for Wheeljack and spotted him running out the door. Ratchet escaped the chaos and followed knowing he'd be upset. He was humiliated big time in front of everyone and he had been a part of it. Running down the hallway he spotted Wheeljack, sobbing as he walked off.

'Wheeljack! Wait!' cried Ratchet, following him.

The mechanic flinched and ran off but the medic was faster and grabbed him. Wheeljack didn't look up but he could tell he had been crying.

'Let me go!' snapped Wheeljack, not looking at Ratchet.

Ratchet refused to let go as Wheeljack struggled to get loose. He gave him a little shake, trying to calm him down but it didn't stop him from making a small sob. Ratchet had been with Wheeljack long enough to know he didn't like it when people see him cry.

'Are you OK?' asked Ratchet.

Wheeljack continued not to look at him but mumbled as he spoke, still trying to get Ratchet to let go.

'I'm fine. I am, really! I just wanna be left alone.' Muttered the Mechanic.

'So you go run off and sulk!?' snapped Ratchet.

He forced Wheeljack to look up and sighed when he saw the evidence of tears. He didn't mean for this to happen, he didn't mean to hurt Wheeljack. He knew he was harsh but he hated it also when he saw Wheeljack cry, trying to think how to stop the tears from flowing down his beautiful face. He smiled gently and stroked Wheeljack's tear-stained face.

'You wanna talk about it in my office?' asked Ratchet.

Wheeljack nodded and followed the Medical Officer back to his med bay. The medic knew any moment the Autobots would be wandering the hallways and he knew no one would follow them into his office. Ratchet locked the door so no one would disturb them and ushered the mechanic to his desk. Wheeljack sat opposite Ratchet at his desk and tried not to sob as Ratchet smiled back at him.

'I guess Jazz sort of…humiliated you in front of everyone today.' muttered Ratchet.

Wheeljack nodded and slouched over staring at his feet as Ratchet continued.

'I wouldn't worry about it too much, Jazz pissed off everyone today including Prime. Well actually they're blaming themselves that they played along...as I am myself. I'm sorry Wheeljack, I thought it was just a silly game and now look what it's done.'

Wheeljack looked up, a bit happy and yet a bit sad. Ratchet sighed, it was Jazz's idea but he felt like this was his fault, he was the one who wanted to get his hands on Wheeljack and make him his bond mate. He then did what he did best when Wheeljack was upset, make him laugh.

'I am really sorry. I'll make it up to you! If anyone brings it up again I'll turn them into toaster-ovens for ya!'

Wheeljack snickered at the up-lifting joke. Ratchet smirked back glad to see that Wheeljack had calmed down and seemed a bit happier. He stood up and walked over to Wheeljack, pulling him up from his seat.

'Who cares how many girls you Sparked or Bonded with, you're still the same guy I first met 10 million years ago and that will never change! You're possibly the most interesting guy I ever met! So chin up for me OK?'

It was true, Wheeljack could be an Unbonded or someone who had bonded with over a million mechs or femmes, he was still the most beautiful Autobot he had ever met and he didn't care what anyone else thought, he still loved him. He flushed when he heard Wheeljack thanking him. He wanted to hug him right there and then but he tried to change the subject and decided it was time to get back to work on the project. Wheeljack seemed a bit better as they headed back to the workshop and he couldn't help but flush red when Wheeljack asked him,

'Did you really spark with 9100 girls?'

* * *

Jazz came over to the workshop, not entering, and informed the medic that he came to apologize and told Ratchet that he was now on a warning from Prowl and banned from future briefs.

'Lucky you.' chuckled the medic.

Jazz smirked slightly but scratched his head, looking guilty.

'Yeah but still...sorry man. I didn't mean to humiliate the guy. Could you tell him I'm sorry, I'm I tell him after I finished this other punishment Prowl gave me but y'know...please?'

Ratchet nodded and then thought about something. Maybe this plan wasn't such a waste after all, it had helped him get a little closer to understanding Wheeljack. He stopped Jazz from going any further and told him something that made the Porsche smirk.

'I'm going to tell him.'

Jazz grinned and patted the medic on the back. It was obvious what the medic was planning on telling the mechanic and it made Jazz all fluffy inside.

'When, my main man?' he snickered.

'When the Energon Booster is finished, I'll tell him...I'll tell him that I love him.'

Jazz gave Ratchet a thumbs up as he dashed off, whistling as he did. Ratchet smirked as he headed back to the workshop, wondering how Wheeljack would react. Also would have the pleasure of being the first to bond with his Spark? Some say it was a sign of true love if you bond with a Spark for the first time and Ratchet couldn't wait until the day came when the Energon Booster was finished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ratchet's Story TSOL Part 4**

Ratchet could feel his Spark pulsing in his chest as he and Wheeljack finished adding the final touches to the Energon Booster at long last. This was the day, not the day the Energon Booster would help the Autobots (Ratchet didn't give a dam about that) this was the day he was going to bare his Spark to Wheeljack and declare his love for him. He had been planning it all day and night, after they tested the Energon Booster on a Energon Cube he was just going to grab him, pull him into an embrace and tell him right there that he loved him, not caring what would happen. He was a little worried about rejection but Jazz had told him that he doubted that Wheeljack would say no, he had a feeling that the mechanic liked Ratchet. At first ratchet doubted that but for some reason he too felt that deep down Wheeljack had similar feelings for him. The medic chose to forget these feelings and tried to think positive thoughts, he was actually very excited about telling Wheeljack at last.

'Finally it's finished.' he sighed as he stood back to marvel at his new contraption.

Wheeljack stood back with him and looked at it up and down, pleased that Ratchet was happy it was finished at long last. He then said something that made Ratchet feel a little giddy inside.

'It's gonna make my inventions look like scrap!' chuckled the mechanic.

Ratchet almost blushed at the comment and he placed an arm round Wheeljack's shoulders, the mechanic almost flinching when the arm was set on his back.

'Couldn't had done it without you pal.' chuckled the medic.

At first ratchet thought that this would be a good moment, the perfect moment. However he had chose to say it after the Energon Booster was tested, he knew how excited and giddy Wheeljack got when his inventions worked. Ratchet release his grip on the mechanic and walked over to grab the Energon cube that Prowl had allowed them to use, the officer was a little picky about handing out energon cubes and he didn't like it when they went to waste. He promised that Wheeljack and Ratchet could only use one, which didn't bother them a bit. The medic walked over to the Energon Booster with the cube.

'Ready for this Wheeljack?' he asked.

Wheeljack nodded and stood back a little, not because he thought the thing was going to blow but as a safety precaution. Even Perceptor had told him to be careful today, the mechanic had a habit of making things go boom. Ratchet smiled to himself as he walked over to the machine, ready to test the Energon Booster and ready to declare his feelings. As he got closer his Spark pulsed faster with excitement but he frowned when he heard his name called out of the Speakers in the room.

'Ratchet, this is Prowl. Report to Prime's office on the double!'

Rtachet felt like killing Prowl right about now, he was ruining everything. Right now he could be holding Wheeljack and telling him how much he meant to him but no, he had to go and see Prowl about something. he looked over at Wheeljack, who also looked disappointed with the sudden request from the officer.

'Keep an eye in here while I go see what this is about, OK?' asked Ratchet, setting the cube down.

Wheeljack smirked under his mask and gave Ratchet the thumbs up.

'Don't worry Ratchet, this ain't going nowhere!' he replied.

Ratchet smiled and left the workshop, locking the door behind him as he ran down the hallways to find out what Prowl wanted, his smile now a grumpy frown. As he ran, he crashed into Jazz, the younger officer yelping as they knocked into each other. Ratchet would of apologized but he was a little angry after being called into the Prime's office for who knows what. Jazz smirked as he helped him up.

'Well Ratchet my main bot, you told him yet?' chuckled the younger officer.

Ratchet grumbled as he continued walking with Jazz following.

'No, we were about to test the machine and then Prowl calls me up to Prime's office for who knows what!' grumbled the Medic.

Jazz chuckled, he wasn't surprised that Ratchet was now in a very bad mood, he had been planning this for a while. He had to leave him though and continue guard duty, wishing Ratchet good luck as he ran down the hallways. Ratchet didn't have time to wave and he just barged into the office to see Prowl and Prime waiting.

'Yes what is it?' he quickly demanded, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.

Prowl looked up from his paper work and smiled a little, he was tired but he and Prime had a few mugs of hot Energon next to them, the Autobot leader offered one of them to the Medic.

'Need a good jolt Ratchet?' asked Optimus.

'No sir, now please tell me why you called me in here?' replied Ratchet, his tone now frustrated.

'We just wanted to check how everything was going with the project.' answered Prowl, taking a sip of his Energon.

Ratchet's jaw dropped after hearing the request and then his optics filled with frustrated rage. Thats why they called him in? For a small check up? Ratchet made a small growl before he answered.

'I was just about to test it!' he almost snarled.

'Oh good, bring back the results when you're done!' said Prime, turning back to his paper work with Prowl.

Ratchet sighed and left the office in a huff.

'And they say I'm rude!' he muttered.

* * *

Jazz whistled as he walked down the hallways, keeping his optics open for anything even though he doubted anything within the base would happen. He continued walking around until he saw a tired Bumblebee walk round a corner, a little grumpy about something. Jazz decided to cheer the little guy up.

'Hey Bee, what's up?'

Bumblebee looked up and yawned before smiling up to the young officer.

'Nothing much, however Spike's been bothering me lately. Told me he found ANOTHER abandoned cassette player out in the desert and now he's lost it somewhere in the base!'

Jazz's smile suddenly turned into a frown, an abandoned cassette player meant only one thing but before he could jump into action Bumblebee shook his head with a small smile of reassurance.

'It's OK, it wasn't dark blue, it was green.' chuckled the smaller Autobot.

Jazz relaxed a little but he decided to go tell the small human off when the alarms suddenly went off. After a moment of deafening sirens, the two bots heard Teletraan-1's voice echo round the base.

'Alert, Alert. Unidentified personal within the base. Unidentified personal within the base. Possible Decepticon Activity. All Autobots eliminate the threat.'

Jazz and Bumblebee looked at each other before pulling out their blasters and running off to the sector 4. When they arrived Bluestreak informed him the area was already sealed off and informed the two of them that he saw Soundwave walking around but he was green! Jazz growled in frustration while Bumblebee muttered his frustration. After sorting it all out Bumblebee went to check sector 2 while Jazz ran off to sector 5, hoping that if it was indeed Soundwave, he wasn't near Wheeljack's workshop.

'Slag!' thought Jazz when he suddenly heard blaster fire.

He quickened his pace and up ahead saw a GREEN Soundwave ran down the hallway towards the exit, following behind him was a very pissed off Ratchet, his optics ablaze with rage. Jazz continued to follow and fired angrily at the Decepticon.

'You sneaky, son-of-a-scrap pile!' yelled the Porchse.

The two bots continued chase until they chased Soundwave out of the base where he got away. Jazz grumbled in frustration and to his shock saw Ratchet punch a rock, smashing it into pieces. He had seen the Medic get upset before but right now he was looking very, very angry.

'Hey Ratchet relax man! He didn't get anything!' chuckled Jazz, his tone was a little nervous.

Ratchet glared back at him and the young officer jumped back a little. Ratchet looked very pissed off, he wasn't in the best of moods today it seemed. Ratchet then turned to face him and growled angrily.

'Oh really! He was peeping into the Workshop a second ago!' snapped the medic.

Jazz's jaw dropped in shock. Within the workshop was the secret project, The Energon Booster. If Soundwave saw that, reported it to Megatron then the Autobots would be in a whole lot of trouble.

'Wha-what! I thought you said you locked it!' wailed Jazz, a little panicked.

'I did! I left Wheeljack in there and...'

Ratchet suddenley paused and looked up at Jazz with a shocked face. Jazz looked at him in confusion and was almost freaked out to see a sudden spark of anger in Ratchet's optics, the medic was very scary when he was angry. Ratchet suddenly cried out again, making the young officer jump back.

'He left the door open, I know it! When I get my hands on him I'm gonna wish he was never rolled off the commission line!' snarled Ratchet, stomping back into the base.

Jazz knew that trying to reason with an angered ratchet was pointless but if he was about to take it all out on Wheeljack then his chances of getting together with him were nil. The young officer tried calming him down and talking him out of it but the medic ignored him as he stomped towards the Workshop. Jazz looked up and grimaced, Wheeljack and Prowl were standing outside the Workshop. Wheeljack seemed to be talking to Prowl about something and as they got closer he could make out what they were saying.

'Did he get anything?' asked Wheeljack, a little concerned.

'HE ALMOST DID!' cried Ratchet, who had also heard the whole thing.

Prowl and Wheeljack looked round to see them and Jazz began to try and signal to the mechanic to ran away or he'd face the wrath of an angered medic. However Ratchet had stomped up till he was glaring down at the mechanic and Jazz knew it was too late, Ratchet could never control his emotions. Prowl seemed to be concerned with what Ratchet was saying.

'What do you mean "almost" Ratchet?' he demanded.

Ratchet didn't look at Prowl but answered as he continued to glare down at Wheeljack, the mechanic looking back up confused while Jazz muttered into his hand.

'This nutcase left the Workshop door opened and I got back just in time before Soundwave could waltz in there!' bellowed Ratchet, his voice even making Prowl jump back a bit.

Prowl gasped and suddenly shot a glare back at Wheeljack, Prowl hated it when someone didn't follow protocols. Ratchet continued to glare down at Wheeljack, who looked back with guilt in his optics. Ratchet had been mad with him before when he blew up parts of the lab or when he almost blew himself up but this was different. Wheeljack tried to apologize.

'I-I'm sorry Ratchet. I just rushed off to get another Energon cube for the-'

'What happened to the other one?' snapped Ratchet.

Wheeljack scratched his head in embarrassment.

'I drank it. Sorry.'

Ratchet couldn't believe it, he drank the one and only Energon cube that Prowl allowed them to use and then ran off leaving the door wide open to grab another one!? In anger he suddenly smacked Wheeljack round the head and snarled, his actions shocking the two officers either side of him and making Wheeljack look back up in pain and horror.

'Sorry? You're sorry? The Decepticons almost got their hands on MY Energon Booster because YOU have a habit of screwing up!' yelled Ratchet, his anger taking over.

'Hey Ratchet man...cool down alright?' pleaded Jazz, noticing that every word that the medic threw at Wheeljack was hurting him, he could see the tears forming in Wheeljack's optics.

'Why the slag did I even ask you to help me? I was gonna ask Perceptor but no, Prime suggested you! You can't build anything without blowing up in your face!' continued Ratchet, his voice getting louder.

'Ratchet calm down!' snapped Prowl, seeing that Wheeljack already crying, tears running down his face, the poor mechanic was a little sensitive with these sort of things, but Ratchet continued.

'I don't know what Vector Sigma was thinking when he built you but I bet he had a glitch when he did! You're a worthless, useless, piece of-'

SLAP

Ratchet stumbled backwards after a sudden sensation of pain ran across his face and bumped into Jazz. After getting his logic circuits back on and working he realized that Wheeljack had hit him round the face and he got back up to scream back, but what he saw made the anger and hate melt away to be replaced with horror and guilt. The mechanic was crying, tears falling down his face, behind and over his mask and he stood there trembling like a frightened child. Prowl was gob-smacked, he had never seen such a horrible act, the same with Jazz, he knew Ratchet had a hard time controlling his emotions but what he did was bad even for him. Ratchet stood back up, realizing what he had done wrong he tried to apologize, he didn't mean to hurt Wheeljack, he didn't mean to hurt the one he cared for so dearly.

'Wheeljack, I-'

However Wheeljack cut him off and what he said next made Ratchet's Spark pulse painfully in his chest as he stared back into those tear filled optics, filled with pain.

'SHUT UP! I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID, SELF CENTRED JERK!'

Ratchet's optics widened with shock and before he could say anything else, Wheeljack transformed into his Lancia mode and drove off out the base at high speed. Ratchet stared after him, his Spark felt like it had been ripped in two and the young officers around him glared at him, angered for what he done to the mechanic. Ratchet also noticed that Optimus Prime and Perceptor had arrived, the Autobot leader looked angered while the scientist looked upset.

'My office...NOW!' demanded Prime.

* * *

Half the base must of been standing outside Prime's door to hear the Autobot leader tell the medic off. After they all heard how Soundwave snuck into the base, thanks to Spike, and how ratchet blamed Wheeljack for a silly mistake and making him cry the whole base went into shock. Jazz was trying to contact Wheeljack while Prowl sent some Autobots out to find him. Ratchet was in Prime's office, not caring what Optimus screamed at him, what Wheeljack said to him earleir was punishment enough.

'I have never seen such an act of cruelty and ill-mannered behavior, I shouldn't expect this from you Ratchet! I have seen Decepticons do cold things but this so far has taken the cake!'

Optimus continued but Ratchet wasn't listening, all he could hear was what Wheeljack said to him, over and over again. Each word stung painfully and he had only himself to blame.

_'SHUT UP! I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID, SELF CENTRED JERK!'_

It was his fault, he let his anger get the better of him and now Wheeljack suffered. He didn't mean to do it, he didn't mean to hurt the one he cared for so deeply but the medic knew that Wheeljack couldn't stand him, he hated him. If Ratchet had told Wheeljack how he felt about him after testing the Energon Booster he would of rejected him and push him away, it was so clear now. He was brought out of his thinking by Optimus.

'Do I make myself clear Ratchet!?'

ratchet nodded, but said nothing. If he had said something he'd probably burst into tears and the last thing he wanted was to cry in front of Optimus Prime. The Autobot leader sighed and tried to relax a little, he didn't really like telling his fellow Autobots off but he was their leader and he had responsibilities.

'Good, as soon as Wheeljack returns I want you to apoligize to him! That is all.'

Ratchet took that as his cue to leave and he walked out the office, the Autobots outside running off, not wanting to suffer the wrath of an angered medic. Ratchet wasn't in the mood to tell anyone off, he felt like slag and he wished he didn't exist. Wheeljack, the love of his love, hated him, all because he had to go and blow a fuse and over what? A stupid Energon Booster that might not even work? ratchet sighed as he walked down the halls, bumping into Jazz, a small but faint smile on his face.

'I just got off the line with Wheeljack, he'll be back shortly. You better apoligize when he gets back.'

Ratchet sighed and walked back to his quarters with Jazz following.

'I can't Jazz.' he muttered.

'Can't apologize?'

'No, I can't tell him...not after that! Look at me, I blow a fuse over something that small and he runs off crying! He wouldn't want someone like me for a bondmate.'

Jazz sighed, Ratchet was feeling just as bad. The medic now knew he was in the wrong and he had suffered the consequences, by having his long time crush scream out that he hated him before running off. He gave the medic a pat to the back and smiled a little.

'Ah, don't worry! He'll get over it, he always does. Just promise him you won't do it again!'

Ratchet nodded a little and walked off, Jazz running off to wait for Wheeljack to return. As Ratchet walked into his quarters he sighed again and smacked himself round the face, a loose tear escaping his optic.

'I'm so sorry Wheeljack.' he muttered, before walking into his room.


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter is a little short because a lot didn't happen to Ratchet in this part but you probably know what happened to Wheeljack in Chapter Five of The Science Of Love...enjoy anyway _

**Ratchet's Story TSOL Part 5**

Ratchet had been walking up and down his med bay all morning and still no sign of Wheeljack, this wasn't like him. The mechanic had gone into huff's before and would run off to cry but he would always come back expecting an apology. However he was taking his time and already Ratchet was beginning to worry.

'Maybe he's just doing this to get back at me...he's like that, just be calm and wait.' mumbled the medic.

However waiting wasn't doing anything and he began to panic as even more time passed by, wondering if the mechanic was never planning on coming back. Ratchet almost hated himself for screaming at him over a stupid little thing like the Energon Booster, hating himself for making Wheeljack cry but above all else he hated it when Wheeljack screamed at him, telling him that he hated him. Ratchet took a seat and prayed Wheeljack would return soon. After a while the door to his med bay opened and he looked up in hope, disappointed to see Perceptor.

'What do you want?' sighed the medic.

'Nothing, thought I'd keep you company.' replied the Scientist.

Ratchet knew that Perceptor was still mad at him for chasing Wheeljack out of the base, as were a few other Autobots but he allowed him to stay, offering him a seat near his desk. Perceptor took it and sat down to wait with Ratchet, hoping Wheeljack would return soon. There was an awkward silence, making Ratchet feel a little uncomfortable and wishing he had something to say to get his mind off worrying about the mechanic. As time dragged on Optimus sent Jazz to pick Wheeljack up but even he was taking his time.

'Where is he?' he suddenly moaned, still pacing the med bay.

Ratchet groaned as he began to walk up and down his office, knowing it would achieve nothing but it was better than standing still. Perceptor sighed and glared at the medic, it was time he had that discussion with him.

'I know you can be a bit rude and grumpy at times Ratchet but don't you think you pushed it a little too far today? How could you say those things to him?' he snapped.

Ratchet shot a glare back, he really wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

'Can we drop it? Yes I did wrong and I will apologize the moment he comes back.' snapped the medic.

Ratchet continued to pace around, waiting for Wheeljack, waiting for Jazz to report in with him, anything. As more time dragged on Perceptor suddenly said something that made the medic flinch and halt his pacing.

'Do you care for him Ratchet?'

Ratchet looked over at Perceptor, the scientist had a deep look in his optics, like he was trying to get something out of him. However Ratchet wasn't ready to lay out his feelings just yet.

'What do you mean care for him? Of course I do! I care about him like I would with any other Autobot!' snapped Ratchet.

'I don't mean it like that Ratchet. Do you CARE for him?' repeated Perceptor.

Ratchet flushed a little and looked away, did Perceptor know something? Or did he want to know something? He had been hanging out with Wheeljack alot lately.

'Why are you asking me this?' snapped the medic, trying to figure it out.

'Because I want to know, for Wheeljack's sake!'

'It's none of your business!'

'It is my business because I care for him as if he was my brother! Believe it or not Ratchet but he lo-'

Before Perceptor could finish Jazz suddenly ran in the office with the look of terror on his face. He looked like he ran the million-mile race, he was exhausted. Ratchet walked over and straighted him up, hoping he had good news on Wheeljack.

'Jazz? What is it?' demanded the medic.

Jazz stood up, shock was deep within his optics and what he said next made Perceptor gasp and Ratchet's jaw drop.

'It's Wheeljack! The Decepticons have him!'

Ratchet blinked twice before the information sank in. Wheeljack? Captured? He felt the colour drain away from his face at the very thought of his beloved mechanic in the hands of the Decepticons, thinking that he had built the Energon Booster and that he would have all the information on it. The moment the word "torture" popped into Ratchet's mind, he bolted out the med bay and towards Prime's office. He ran in to find Optimus, Prowl and Ironhide discussing ways to save Wheeljack, all three of them noticing the panicked medic.

'We have to save him!' wailed Ratchet, slamming his fists down on the desk.

The three bots knew Ratchet was going to do this, he still felt guilty for chasing Wheeljack out the base in the first place. Ironhide stepped forward and tried to calm Ratchet down.

'We would but we have no idea where he is! They masked his energy signature.' repiled Ironhide, looking a little dissapointed.

'Jazz spotted him being carried away by Soundwave but he lost them. We got Hound and the others out looking for him right now.' informed Prowl, hoping this would calm the medic down.

It didn't, Ratchet began to panic at the very thought of Wheeljack being tortured, ripped apart and the sound of his screams. He grabbed Prime and shook him a little, his optics pleading as he gazed up at him.

'Optimus sir, we have to find him, we have to!' he wailed.

Optimus sighed and gently pushed the medic away. Optimus knew what the medic was going through, he had lost so many friends to the Decepticons and in some cases they never came back, all he could do was try to comfort the medic, hoping he would calm down.

'We have Hound and his team out looking for him, don't worry, the Decepticons won't kill him and they won't harm him if they think he has information. Just have faith and wait, that's all we can do for Wheeljack right now.'

Ratchet wanted to scream something back but Optimus was right, that was all he could do, stand and pray to Primus that Wheeljack would return safe and sound. He left the office after apologizing and wandered to the base entrance, hoping Hound would return with his mechanic safe and sound.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ratchet's Story TSOL part 6**

_SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! :braces for bashing:_

Ratchet was almost biting his own fingers off as he waited for the patrol to report back in. After Jazz found out Wheeljack was taken prisoner by the Decepticons he was as nervous and scared as Huffer got when Optimus Prime got injured from a battle. Soundwave saw that they were building something, the Decepticons knew that Wheeljack was the Autobots top Inventor. Put those two together and it spelt trouble. Wheeljack knew nothing on how to make the Energon Booster work but the Decepticons don't know that. They probably didn't care, Wheeljack was an Autobot which was their enemy. They would show no mercy. The worst part it was Ratchet's fault that Wheeljack left the base in the first place. Ratchet almost hated himself for what he had done however none of the Autobots were blaming him greatly.

'Dammit, please be alright,' he whimpered, praying to Primus that Wheeljack was indeed going to come back alive

He sat and waited for Hound, Mirage and Trailbreaker to come back. They had been searching for Wheeljack's energy trail all day but so far found nothing and it was worrying the medic greatly. What if Wheeljack was deda? No, don't even think about that, don't even think that's what could of happened. He wanted to rid himself of these terrible thoughts but it was so bloody hard. Jazz sighed as he watched the medic wait in such a state, it was no surprise to him. He noticed Perceptor watching him too and decided to keep him some company since talking to Ratchet was now not such a good idea.

'Hey man, is he alright?' asked the Porsche.

Perceptor was a little surprised when Jazz snuck up behind him but answered.

'No not really. He's been worried all day.'

'Can't blame him. He and Wheeljack were so close.'

Perceptor suddenly gave Jazz a funny look, almost as if he suspected something. Jazz cursed himself a little for almost breaking his promise to the medic to not tell anyone about how he felt for the mechanic.

'Well, y'know...like buddies!' he explained, hoping Perceptor would buy it.

Perceptor nodded his head in agreement, much to Jazz's relieve. Then again Jazz was begining to wonder if any other Autobot were suspicious of the medic's feelings for Wheeljack, he was very protective of him and when he got into a fit with any other Autobot it would last for weeks but when it came to Wheeljack it would only last a few hours. Jazz had a feeling that Perceptor also knew something about the pair. Time passed and then they all noticed the three Autobots on patrol returning. The moment the medic saw them he ran out to greet them all, hoping for good news. Hound was the first to stop and transform to greet the medic.

'Well, have you found him?' he cried, praying that they had some sort of news about his lost Mechanic.

Hound sighed, he had a serious expression on his face.

'I've got good news and bad news for ya Ratchet.'

Ratchet suddenly got nervous at the sound of bad news. He didn't want bad news, he didn't want to hear it but he had to, he had to know if Wheeljack was alright. The rest of the Autobot's were informed of the teams return and soon half the base, including Optimus Prime, were crowding round Hound, Mirage and Trailbreaker.

'What have you to report Hound?' demanded the Autobot leader.

Hound sighed.

'We have found where they're keeping him but they hired some "friends" to get him to spill the beans on this secret project!'

It must of been the way Hound said friends that made Ratchet's Spark pulse in a very frantic way.

'Who!?' he demanded, almost grabbing the Autobot soldier out of sheer panic.

Mirage stepped in.

'You ever heard of the Claw Brothers?'

At the mention of the name, some of the Autobot's gasped while others looked round in confusion. Ratchet had never heard of them and was suddenly worried that some of the Autobots looked afraid. Even Prowl looked a little shocked to hear the name and if they scared him then he knew that this was truly bad news.

'Who are they!?' he almost screamed.

For a moment there was a small silence but it was broken by the second in command, his voice slightly shaky.

'They're the lowest of low. They're Decepticons but Megatron couldn't handle them so he shut them up. He only uses them for interrogations and such. I've seen Autobots who could never make a full recovery after dealing with them.' answered Prowl.

Ratchet's jaw dropped in horror and the colour drained from his face. If these Decepticons were truly terrible and if it was true that the victims never recovered from the trauma...then Wheeljack...he suddenly grabbed Hound in a panic.

'Where is he!?' howled the medic, fear and determination filled his optics, making the Autobot he was holding stammer with his words.

'T-the warehouse in d-district of the city west of here!' stuttered Hound, almost scared of Ratchet's sudden panicked state.

Ratchet suddenly transformed and drove off at high speed towards the city leaving a shocked group of Autobots. The other Autobots didn't what to do or even think until Optimus Prime gave the order,

'Autobots! Transform, rollout and follow Ratchet!'

Ratchet raced through the desert, the Autobots following as fast as they could. His sirens were wailing like mad and the dust cloud he was making made it almost hard for the Autobots behind him to see where they were going. He raced through when he entered the city, cursing at the traffic and the pedestrians who blocked his path. He didn't care hor them, he didn't care if he made a vow to protect them, he only cared about Wheeljack, his Wheeljack. He had been the Decepticons prisoner for almost half a day, probaley praying and hoping that someone would come and get him. He didn't even want to think about what he would find, his only wish was to have his mecahnic back in one piece so he could say sorry over and over till his vocals burnt out, he wanted Wheeljack back even if he did hated him. He just wanted him to be safe.

After driving into an almost deserted part of the city he suddenly detected a few Energy signitures near a bunch of warehouses. a few of them belonged to the Decepticons he knew, a few belonged to Decepticons he didn't know and to his joy he detected the faint signal that belonged to Wheeljack. Without even thinking he headed straight for the warehouse, spotting the Seekers waiting outside one of them, looking irratated and bored. With rage on his mind he speed towards them, his loud engine attracting the Seekers attention. Starscream began firing like crazy howling out in a panic,

'It's the Autobots!'

Ratchet instanly transformed, firing his blaster off as he forced himself into the warehouse. The rest of the Autobots weren't that far behind and soon a gigantic battle ensued right there and then. Within the warehouse Ratchet spotted a few more decepticons and one Decepticon he did not regognize who had talons for fingers. Realizing that this was one of the infamous Claw Brothers Ratchet lunged at him, not caring if he was truly terrifying and snarled into his audios.

'Where's Wheeljack!?' he howled, gripping the Claw Brother with a death like grip.

The Claw Brother snarled and kicked him off, bearing his talons at him. The medic didn't have time for this, he couldn't see Wheeljack anyway but he did detect him somewhere near the back of the building. However the Claw Brother was now trying to attack him, slashing and thrashing, almost clawing through Ratchet's armour.

'I'm gonna tear you up!' he snarled.

For a split second Ratchet thought that he was going to get torn up until Brawn jumped in to wrestle down the terrible machine. Ratchet planned to thank him later as he began to make his way to the back, Wheeljack's signal getting stronger. Soon he found himself infront of a door detecting Wheeljack's Spark and another Decepticon's signal. Prepping his blaster he fired at the door, the loud bang would hopefully alert Wheeljack that help was now arriving. After the smoke had settled he stepped through and looked around, spotting a Decepticon...holding what almost looked like Wheeljack in his arms. Ratchet's optics widened with fury when he spotted the huge amount of damage done to Wheeljack's body, raising his blaster in a rage.

'Get your slagging hands off him you piece of scrap!' he growled.

The huge Decepticon snarled and forced the blaster closer to Wheeljack's head, threatning to blast him.

'Come any closer Autobot and Slash will blast him!'

That didn't stop Ratchet, he fired and hit the Decepticon across the shoulder. The huge Decepticon cried out in pain, loosing his hold on Wheeljack who feel to the floor. Ratchet made sure the mechanic was safe before pouncing on top of the Decepticon and began to brutally punch him. Ratchet wanted him to suffer after what he had done to Wheeljack and threw punch after punch, making the Decepticon cry out, throwing the medic off him and charging at him. It was like fighting a great beast but Ratchet wasn't going to back down, hopping out of the way and watched as he crashed into the wall. It gave Ratchet the oppertunity to attack him, making him howl in pain, however ratchet had let his guard down after the Decepticon spun round and grabbed him by the neck. Ratchet gasped as he felt the flow of Energon slow down to his head, he clawed at the hand wrapped round his neck but it was no use. he couldn't die, not now, not when Wheeljack needed him. Primus must of been on his side however when the huge Decepticon cried out in pain, relasing the medic. Jazz had entered the battle and he arrived just in time.

'Hang on Ratchet! I'm coming for ya!' he cried.

The huge Decepticon cried out in pain and snarled at Ratchet who punched him across the face before grabbing his blaster. The medic glared at the Decepticon, he could see what sick twisted things exsisted in his mind and he knew that he had unleashed upon his mechanic. He knew that he swore an oath to presevre life but he didn't care

Jazz sighed with relief, he thought that Ratchet taking down a big brute like that was rather impressive. After the Autobots invaded the warehouse, Starscream suddenly called for reinforcements and no sooner than he had done that, Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons showed up. Now the warehouse was filled with blaster fire and giant fighting robots. Jazz noticed that Ratchet had disappeared from the battle and ran off to find him. He got to him just in time in a room at the back of the warehouse with one of the biggest Decepticons he had ever seen! Thankfully Ratchet took care of him and Jazz examined his body.

'He must had been one of the Claw Brother's! Nice one taking him down Ratchet!...Ratchet?'

Jazz turned to see Ratchet holding up a broken down machine. Jazz had to look again to realise it was Wheeljack and he gasped in pure horror. Wheeljack looked like he had been torn apart and put back together again by a crummy medic. Ratchet had hoisted him up and freed his arms, trying to bring him round. The mechanic's optics were flickering and Jazz's sensors told him that Wheeljack's spark was on the verge of shutting down. Ratchet tried to wake him up, almost afraid that the mechanic wouldn't wake ever again.

'Wheeljack! It's me Ratchet! C'mon buddy wake up!'

The mechanic looked up, his head almost snapped and sparked a little. Ratchet suddenly grabbed it giving it support as Wheeljack tried to recognize him. The mechanic's optics were cracked but he tried to squint to try and figure out who was holding him.

'...Ra...Ra...Rat...ch...et...?' he moaned.

Ratchet was almost horrified that Wheeljack couldn't even talk properly, the damage to the neck must had damaged his vocal processors. Then Ratchet saw something that almost made him copy the mechanic, Wheeljack began to cry. Ratchet stood up with Wheeljack in his arms, cradling him and talking in a low tone as he tried to calm the mechanic down with soothing words.

'Don't worry...we are here...nobody will hurt you now...' whispered the medic.

It truly hurt him to see him like this. It was his fault he ended up like this. He was the reason his beloved Wheeljack ended up like this. Jazz stood at the doorway as the medic tried to calm the injured mechanic, it was almost sickening to think what the Claw Brothers had done to him. Ratchet almost felt like crying himself, if he hadn't shouted at Wheeljack then he wouldn't had left the base and he wouldn't had been grabbed by the Decepticons. To top it off the Decepticons thought Wheeljack had the blueprints to the secret project, knowing that he was the top Autobot inventor. It was all Ratchet's fault, he knew it deep down. Now Wheeljack had suffered greatly because of it. Ratchet suddenly gasped when Wheeljack blacked out completely and his Spark was getting weaker and weaker by the moment. He turned back to Jazz, waiting for the medic to make a move.

'Jazz, I need to get him back to base or he won't make it!' cried the medic.

Jazz looked out the door and frowned. How were they gonna get out the warehouse with this battle going on within it? Plus the room was too small to transform, they had to do it outside. They had no choice, Wheeljack could die if they don't return to base. He turned back to Ratchet, still holding Wheeljack in his arms.

'OK, I'll cover ya man. Hold on to him tight cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride!'

Ratchet nodded and began to follow Jazz. Outside the room the large space of the warehouse was filled with Autobots and Decepticons, fighting each other to the death. Ratchet clung tight to Wheeljack as he ducked and dodges the battling mechs, thankfully no one seemed to be paying attention. That was until Ratchet saw a Decepticon he didn't recognize glaring right at him, it was short with a handful of claws and only one optic. He began to charge at Ratchet, shrieking at the top of his vocal proscessor. Ratchet grimaced, his hands were full and Jazz was fighting off Soundwave, who tried to attack him from behind. The short Decepticon jumped through the air crying,

'I will rip you to shreds!'

Ratchet thought this was it until the Decepticon was blasted. He fell to the floor, not moving. The blast had killed him instantly to Ratchet's relief. he turned to see where it had come from and was surprised to see Optimus Prime pinning Megatron down. Megatron had tried to fire his Fusion cannon in Prime's face but Prime saw Ratchet in danger and forced Megatron's arm in that direction so he would destroy the Decepticon. Optimus then whacked Megatron down and looked back at Ratchet.

Ratchet, get Wheeljack back to base on the doubled!' he demanded, ducking as Megatron lunged at him.

Ratchet nodded and continued to run, jumping and ducking until he was outside where Jazz was waiting. Ratchet gently placed Wheeljack into the Porche's arms as he transformed and opened his back door.

'Quick, get him in!' he barked.

Jazz carefully laid Wheeljack within Ratchet, it was a tight sqeeze but they managed it. Ratchet slammed his door shut as Jazz stood back.

'I'll stay here to help the rest of the guys! You get back to base and save Wheeljack!'

Ratchet sped off as Jazz returned to battle. Witin him Wheeljack was getter weaker and weaker so Ratchet drove faster and faster.

'Stay with me Wheeljack! I won't loose you, not like this!' begged the medic.

He could feel the Engineer's weak Spark pulse as he laid within him. His only hope was to get him back to the base and into the safety of his med-bay. There Ratchet would do whatever it took to repair his beloved Engineer.


	7. Chapter 7

_.................awaiting the bashing..............yes I know it took a YEAR to update and I am sorry...BIG TIME SORRY...but...please no swearing next time...kay?_

* * *

**The Science of Love Ratchet's Story Part 7**

**A RatchetxWheeljack fic**

Ratchet worked hard on fixing Wheeljack. Perceptor, Hoist and Grapple took care of everyone else after they won the battle so he had no interruptions. Even the Twins left him alone after they were fixed. Perceptor did pop in every now to check and to offer his assistance but Ratchet turned him away every time he asked. It was his fault Wheeljack ended up like this and he was going to fix it no matter what. He fixed his broken neck support, welded the scars as best he could and continued to check his vitals. Cycles had passed and to his joy he knew Wheeljack was going to be OK.

'You're doing great Wheeljack,' he whispered.

However there was one last and nasty surprise left for the Autobot Medic. As he checked Wheeljack's Spark readings he noticed something was off. He then noticed that Wheeljack's bonding port cover had been removed. It didn't take him that long to figure it out.

'Oh sweet Primus...no.'

He stumbled backwards and almost knocked a tray over. How could of this have happened. Wheeljack was a kind and gentle Autobot. He didn't deserve to have this vile act thrust upon him like that. His innocence was stolen by a cruel Decepticon and he could never have it back. Ratchet suddenly pictured the Engineer screaming and begging. He almost fell to the floor in tears. This was his entire fault.

'Forgive me Wheeljack,' he sobbed as he got back to work.

* * *

After fixing Wheeljack as best he could Ratchet took a break and fell into recharge. Things wandered in and out of his mind, things he did not what to think about but he had to. What could he say to Wheeljack after he woke up? I'm sorry? Are you OK? I love you? No. He couldn't say that...not now. There was a sudden loud thud and it awoke the sleeping medic and he sat up looking around. Ratchet was a little scared to find the berth where Wheeljack was resting on empty but almost relieved, but shocked, to find him on the floor. The medic jumped out of his chair and ran over to the mechanic to find him crying face down on the floor. Was he still in shock? He knelt down and gave him a small shake.

'Wheeljack? Are you alright?'

Wheeljack flinched when he felt Ratchet's hand on his back. He seemed to be scared of looking up at him and Ratchet couldn't blame him. Ratchet gave him another small shake.

'C'mon Wheeljack, it's alright. You're safe and no one is gonna hurt you ever again.'

He meant that with every circuit in his body. Ratchet pull him up which earned a surprised yelp from the Engineer. He supported him against his body and held him tight. Wheeljack still refused to look at him so Ratchet placed his index finger under his chin and gently forced him to look up. The mechanic tried to keep his head forced down but he found himself looking at Ratchet. The medic tried to smile but it seemed hard for him to do so.

'You OK? Does it hurt anywhere?'

Wheeljack flushed a little but tried to look away.

'I think I broke my leg.' whimpered the mechanic.

Ratchet peered down at Wheeljack's broken leg and cursed himself when he noticed the snapped leg support. He had fixed it as best he could but when the Engineer tried to use it, it must have snapped. He then hoisted Wheeljack into his arms and walked over to the berth, placing him down gently. Ratchet tried to smile again as he pulled out some tools.

'Don't worry Wheeljack; I'll have your leg fixed in no time. I fixed up some parts of your body but I had to recharge when I got a little too low on the Energon. Anyway, you leg will be as good as new when I'm done.'

Wheeljack tried to smile back but he couldn't. Ratchet was trying his best not to show his emotions. He could never picture the Engineer in this terrible state. Wheeljack still looked like he was afraid of him. Was it because of what happened earlier that day? He knew that it wasn't the right time but he had to say it.

'Wheeljack listen...there is something...I have to say. If I don't say it I'll go crazy.'

Wheeljack wasn't sure what Ratchet was planning on saying but the medic looked miserable and guilty.

'...I'm sorry Wheeljack. If I hadn't shouted at you, you wouldn't have left the base. I didn't mean all those things I said to you...I was just being stupid and look what it did.'

Ratchet mentally cursed himself when he realized he was starting to cry himself. He tried to hide for he didn't want to embarrass the Engineer. Wheeljack tried to sit up a little but Ratchet placed a hand on his chest, preventing him from doing so.

'I don't deserve to be forgiven for what I did but...I swear I'll make you as good as new and I'll never shout or scream at you ever again! I won't even care if you blow up another hole in the base!'

That comment made Wheeljack smirk a little and he waited till Ratchet was finished.

'I am truly sorry Wheeljack. I can't ask you to forgive me.'

Wheeljack decided it was his turn to talk. He tried to cover up his shock by sounding cheerful and upbeat like he always was and it made Ratchet happy.

'You didn't know I was gonna get captured so don't beat yourself up over it. I'm just glad to be back. But I'm sorry for leaving the door open and...'

'Oh slag to that stupid project! What matters is that you're safe and sound.' interrupted Ratchet.

Ratchet didn't give a dam about that thing anymore, he was just glad Wheeljack was alive. Wheeljack smiled a little but remembered that his face was covered in scars and slashes. As Ratchet continued to work on the mechanic's leg, Wheeljack finally mustered the courage to ask.

'...Will these scars be...permanent?' he asked.

Ratchet looked up from his work.

'It will take a while but they'll fade. The ones on your face, however, will take some time. The ones on your body will vanish in a few days.' replied the medic with a small smile.

That was a small relief; Wheeljack preferred wearing his mask anyway. Ratchet continued working but then Wheeljack asked him something that made his Spark shiver.

'Did you...check every single inch of me? Everywhere?' he almost whimpered.

The moment the question was asked Ratchet stopped what he was doing, his face frozen. He knew what he was talking about and had hoped that from the shock of it all Wheeljack would have temporally forgotten about it. The Engineer was no idiot even right now. He knew that Ratchet would have seen the signs from his terrible attack. It was all too much and Ratchet no longer could hide his emotions. He then dropped his tools and suddenly leaned over and hugged Wheeljack. The Engineer was surprised by the sudden action and flushed red a little when he felt Ratchet's head next to his. However he did hear the medic crying in his audio receptors.

'I'm so sorry Wheeljack,' he sobbed.

He had never cried like this in a long time but the fact that he knew it was all his fault that this had happened made him do so. Wheeljack hugged Ratchet back and the two of them remained like that until Wheeljack fell back into recharge.

* * *

Time passed and Wheeljack was ordered not to leave until he was top condition again. Wheeljack just agreed with the medic, not answering back as Ratchet explained how long it would take for him to be AOK again. Thankfully Wheeljack was healing up quite fast much to Ratchet's relief however he wanted Wheeljack to stay in the recovery bay until he was sure. It did mean that Wheeljack would get lonely however the med bay got crowded again. Perceptor did a splendid job on repairing the Autobots after the battle...he just forgot to weld their parts on properly. Soon everyone's joints were falling off and Wheeljack had to stop himself from laughing as Ratchet began to reattach Prowl's arm while screaming at Perceptor.

'I thought you said you had medical experience!' snapped Ratchet.

'Terribly sorry about that.' chuckled Perceptor, nervously.

There was a long line outside Ratchet's med bay and the medic grumbled and cursed as that line got longer and longer. However the mechs waiting to see him were able to chat with the lonely Wheeljack so he couldn't complain. Wheeljack looked happier too as he said hello to his old friends. It was rather funny to Wheeljack when Sideswipe waved at him as Ratchet repaired his right arm, only to have the left arm fall off and that made Ratchet a little annoyed.

'For the love of frag you said that arm was OK!' he snarled.

As time dragged on Ratchet wanted Wheeljack to be left alone so he could have some healing time to himself. He hated leaving him alone at night and feared that whilst he slept in his berth Wheeljack was crying in his. He wanted to go in there and hug him, telling him everything was going to be OK but he couldn't. He didn't deserve to have Wheeljack. It was his fault he was lying in there all alone. Another problem thing he noticed that Wheeljack seemed to be scared every time he walked in to check on him. Was he still upset with him but didn't have the Spark to tell him? Or was he suffering his pain all alone and refused to let anyone help him? Days passed, Ratchet fixed damaged Autobots and Wheeljack continued to heal. He'd check in every now and then to see how Wheeljack was doing nearly every cycle even though he was still busy checking all the Autobots after Perceptor's welding mistake. It didn't bother Wheeljack too greatly but at the same time it did and poor Ratchet had no idea. One evening Ratchet was going for a nap in his quarters and he came in to say goodnight to Wheeljack.

'Goodnight Wheeljack, I'll see ya tomorrow.'

Ratchet headed back to his quarters with the intent on having a peaceful recharge. Wheeljack will be able to leave the med bay soon and he did seem a little calmer nowadays. He passed other bots who bid him goodnight and as he was about to enter his room he was halted when Jazz ran up to him. He hadn't had the chance to speak with him after the whole incident so he thought he could spare a few minutes.

'Hey there Doc...how's Wheeljack holding up?'

'Fine...he's getting better and soon I'll be able to discharge him without a worry.'

That pleased the younger Bot and he smirked like he always did when he got some good news. However there was some other news he would like to know but he knew Ratchet wouldn't give it to him. Worth a try though.

'So Ratchet...when this is all forgotten are you going to try and pick up where you last left with him?'

Ratchet sighed and he leaned against the wall deep in thought. He had thought about it and he would love nothing more that to hold Wheeljack in a lover's embrace and tell him over and over that he loved him. However he couldn't. He couldn't tell Wheeljack he loved him. He didn't deserve to. It was his fault he ran out the base, his fault that he was captured and his fault that his innocence was taken from him. To Wheeljack he was nothing more than a thorn in his side.

'I can't Jazz...I...I have to let him go.'

'Don't be like that man. I know you feel like this is all your fault but it's not! You didn't know he was going to get captured by Decepticons! What they did to him wasn't your fault!'

'I know that...but I was the one who acted like an idiot and said all those terrible things to him. I even hit him for frag sake. Every time he looks at me I can see fear and confusion in his optics as if he thinks I'm going to do it again. I don't want to hurt him anymore Jazz.'

The young bot sighed and decided to leave Ratchet alone. He gave him a pat on the shoulder and smiled. Before he left he gave the Medic one last piece of advice.

'Love is a really strange thing man. You may think it's an emotion you can control but in reality it controls you. Give it time and you'll see.'

Jazz disappeared down the hallway leaving Ratchet all alone. The medic sighed and entered his room. He had to move on now for Wheeljack's sake. Like the humans say there was plenty other fish in the sea...it was just going to take him awhile to forget about his big catch. He climbed onto his berth and fell asleep; planning on forgetting everything he had ever loved about the Engineer he cared for so much.

* * *

Ratchet woke with a start and he sat up. It was late but for some reason he felt something troubling his Spark. Was it that chat he had with Jazz? Or was it something else? He climbed out of his berth and decided to go and get a drink of cool Energon hoping it would ease his concerns. The hallways were dark and lonely but it didn't bother him. As he walked towards the rec room he found himself walking past his med bay. A sudden urge to check on Wheeljack took over and he walked in. As he got closer to where the Engineer was resting he heard small moans and movement. Walking over to the berth he was shocked to find Wheeljack thrashing about in his berth and making small cries of pain. A wave of guilt hit him. Had this been happening to him every night? Why didn't he even think about this? Some Medic he was. As he continued to curse himself for ignoring Wheeljack's pain the sleeping Engineer suddenly made a small but loud enough to hear plea.

'...Ratchet...help...please...'

Instinct suddenly kicked in and ratchet pulled the Engineer up but the thrashing and kicking he was making caused the pair of them to fall to the floor in a heap. Even though that impact would have waked him Wheeljack was still deep in recharge. He didn't want to do it but it was the only way to wake him up. Ratchet apologized quietly as he smacked him across the face and cried,

'Wheeljack, wake up!'

Wheeljack's optics on lined the moment Ratchet had screamed at him and he looked around. The poor thing was confused to find he was on the floor with Ratchet. The Medic was just glad he was awake and calm.

'Where am I? How did I get here?' he murmured.

Ratchet sighed as he explained.

'You were having a memory glitch Wheeljack. Y'know the humans call the dreams or nightmares or something. You OK? You didn't sound too good in your sleep.'

Wheeljack looked at him and blushed a little. Ratchet decided to put him back on his berth and leave alone. He didn't want to cause him anymore stress. As he laid Wheeljack on the berth and covered him in the sheet he tried to smile to show he didn't mean any harm. Wheeljack still looked uneasy and Ratchet guessed he was still nervous having him around. Once he made sure Wheeljack was relaxed back in his berth he turned to leave. However he took a few steps when there was a sudden,

'WAIT!'

Ratchet turned back to see the Engineer looking at him with a scared but needy look. It also seemed he had something else to say. Ratchet didn't move as Wheeljack looked up at him with a nervous expression. It didn't take him that long to get what he needed to say out but what he said surprised the Medic.

'Can you stay with me? For the night.'

There was a long pause, an awkward silence. Ratchet was in shock and he found it hard to move. He wasn't expecting this. He thought he was the last bot in the Universe that Wheeljack would ask after everything that had happened but here he was asking him in a nervous squeak. Wheeljack sat there waiting for an answer. Although Ratchet had planned to forget about him and move on he couldn't say no to his beloved Engineer. Smiling gently he turned round and answered.

'...Okay.'

He climbed into the berth next to Wheeljack's and smiled when he noticed that Wheeljack was finally able to relax on his own berth. It pleased him that this small act was helping the Engineer sleep in peace. Ratchet sent him a gentle smile before bidding him goodnight and switching off his optics. As he slept he dreamed that he and Wheeljack were back together working again like nothing had ever happened. Wheeljack was laughing and apologizing for making his invention blow up whilst Ratchet scolded him but laughed in the end. He wished this dream would go on forever but it was only a dream. Soon it would end and he would have to come back to the world of reality where Wheeljack was afraid of him and unable to trust him. However in the last moments of that sweet dream Wheeljack turned to him. His mask was gone and he was smiling ever so sweetly at him. He then held then Medic's hands and whispered to him in his audio's,

'I love you, Ratchet.'

Even though it was a dream that one part sounded so real to him. But it was just a dream. Nothing more.


End file.
